Dentro de todo el Terror hay Lugar para el Amor
by Valuh Montgomery
Summary: Fic de halloween no depresivo como los que he escrito


Holaa! aui con otra historia, pero esta no es triste como "pensando en ti", es más romantico en halloween, posi! Bones le pertenece a la cadena Fox, además de que Emily y David no estan enamorados ¿Cierto?

**Emily:**No, nosotros no nos gustamos, solo somos amigos -dijo con tono de desepción cuando dijo lo último-

**David:** Emily esta en lo sierto -dijo soltando una risita nerviosa-

**Valuh:** Son tan idiotas -se pega en la frente en señal de frustración- Bueno chicos Aqui va el Fic

**Valuh:**-En voz baja mientras ustedes leen- Pero como pueden ser tan obvios! osh...

* * *

Todo estaba tranquilo en el Jeffersonian, pero había un problema: Es OCTUBRE, una de las fechas más aborrecidas por la dra. Brennan, además del hecho que no cree en todas esas tradiciones esta la fiesta de disfraces a la que Ángela le obliga cada año a ir y este no sería la excepción y su traje siempre era de mujer maravilla pero Ángela tenía otros planes para este año…

-Cariño! –Dijo entrando al limbo-

-Hola Ángela – le dijo mirando los huesos-

- Este año será muy especial –dijo Ángela sonriendo-

-¿Qué me vas a hacer?

-Nada, este año será CAMBIO DE DISFRAZ! –Dijo saltando y aplaudiendo cuando dijo lo último-

-Pero si ya tengo uno Ángela, no es necesario

-Si lo es, lo tire la última vez que fui a tu apartamento – dijo sonriendo-

- Me arrepentiré de esto, pero BIEN! –dijo resignada-

-SIII!- dijo saltando y dando aplausos-

-Y será sorpresa para booth, si le dices de que te disfrazas te haré venir con un babydoll –dijo mirándola de forma amenazadora-

-Bien, Bien, será un disfraz secreto –dijo resignada-

_Al día siguiente_

-Cam, brennan y yo debemos salir- dijo sujetando del brazo a brennan-

-¿Dónde? –Preguntó Cam anotando algo-

Es importante, pero si llega un caso nos llamas y volamos para resolverlo –dijo sonriendo, pero cuando Cam miro a brennan y esta le movía los labios diciéndole "Sálvame" y le daba unas miradas suplicantes-

-Que les vaya bien chicas – Ángela sonrió y arrastró a brennan fuera del edificio-

_En el centro comercial_

-Bien, ahora ¿qué compraremos? –pregunto brennan curiosa-

-Mm.. –dijo mirando una imagen- Vamos a Channel, ya se donde encontrar este vestido y este gorro no lo usaras y para los zapatos a D&G y en el caso de los guantes usaras unos de seda negra hasta los codos y la peluca la compraremos en cualquier peluquería

-¿De qué me disfrazaras?-preguntó Brennan interesada-

-De la única e increíble: LADY GAGA

-¡¿Qué? Supongo que no me colocaras ropa interior de látex

-Solo haría eso si no te portas bien

-¿Y tú de qué te disfrazaras?

-De Maria Antonieta

-¿Y hodgins?

-De vampiro

-¿Y Cam?

-De geisha

-Ósea que yo seré la única reina de la extravagancia

-Sii, yo diría que si

-Y que vestido me vas a poner

-Este –le mostró una imagen-

-Concuerdo que es bastante lindo el vestido, pero el sombrero no

-Lo se, y tu también usaras peluca

-¿Es imprescindible?

-Si

-No me dejaras no usarla

-Si

-Okay, a comprar –dijo soltando una risita nerviosa-

Así pasaron el día, entre vestidos, pelucas, maquillajes y zapatos de tacones extremadamente altos, Ángela quiso hacerle el regalo brennan Así que esta última tuvo que callar aceptar.

_Antes de la fiesta de halloween_

-Bonjour Madame Déficit –dijo brennan al ver a Ángela-

-Wow brennan te ves ¿Diferente?, ¿Extravagante? –Dijo Vampi'Hodgins-

-Hodgins- Le regaño Ángela-Si dices algo así otra vez de nada te servirá estar vestido de vampiro porque tu boca no se acercara a mi cuello por mucho tiempo –Le dio una mirada amenazante-

-Bueno, Bueno, Entonces Señoritas ¿Nos vamos a la fiesta?

-Vamos –Dijeron al unísono Ángela y Brennan-

El trayecto desde la casa de Ángela hasta el Jeffersonian fue corto (demasiado para el gusto de brennan). Cuando ya estaban en el lugar hodgins les abrió la puerta trasera y las ayudo a salir, ellos se adelantaron y brennan preparaba su huída pero una voz conocida la saco de sus pensamientos, era booth, Disfrazado como el vocalista de Green day

-¿Lady gaga?

-¿Green day?

-Ángela tiene que ver con esto –Dijeron al unísono-

-Entonces Señorita gaga ¿Entramos?

-Claro señor Música Emo –le dijo brennan divertida-

-Extravagante

- Señor Maquillaje

-Toushe –dijo brennan al ver a booth callado-

-Mejor entremos –dijo booth nervioso-

-Me parece, vamos por un trago y pasamos a molestar a la reina ¿Te gustaría?

-Me leíste la mente –dijo sonriendo-

Al entrar se encontraron con una de las fiestas mas extrañas del mundo toda la gente se veía diferente, primero estaba Ángela que cambio su pelo castaño por una peluca rubia de metros y su piel morena por una base blanca que ni aunque fuera africana se le notaria el chocolate que lleva debajo de ese maquillaje con un vestido extravagante estilo francés rosa con amarillo , a Hodgins lo vieron con una capa, con una camisa con vuelos antigua, a zack lo vieron con peluca negra de ondulaciones cortas, trajes de cuero rojo al estilo thriller de Michael jackson y una de las más sorprendentes fue Cam vestida en un suave kimono de seda negra completo con diseños orientales en rojo y amarillo con una sombrilla amarilla y la piel blanca con un peinado tradicional de las geishas y los labios rojos cereza. Ambos se acercaron al bar y se encontraron con un vampiro que seguía a la reina de Francia.

-Hola chicos! –saludo hodgins- Wow, Lady gaga y Green day, que coincidencia –dijo sonriendo mientras le entregaban su vodka y un cosmopolitan-

-Wow un vampiro que le sirve a la reina en vez de comérsela-dijo booth contraatacando-

- Relájense músicos, nunca en mi vida me imaginé ver a temperance rubia y a booth maquillado –dijo reprimiendo su risa-

- Para todo hay una primera vez, no Billie –dijo brennan riendo-

-Así es lady gaga -dijo booth con tono bulón-

-Hola Chicos! –dijo Ángela que fue corriendo hacia la barra sujetándose la peluca-

-Toma amor –Hodgins le paso el cosmopolitan-

-¿Qué van a pedir?- preguntó el barman-

- Yo una cerveza

-Y yo un Vodka naranja con granadina Por Favor

-¿De que lugar sacaste ese trago?- Preguntó booth-

- Es un trago muy popular en América del Sur, específicamente en Chile

- ¿Fuiste a Chile?

-Había una exposición y como Colombia era aburrida decidí viajar –dijo mientras recibía su trago y booth su cerveza- ¿Quieres probar?

- No gracias bones, me quedo con mi cerveza

- Bueno en esta noche de fiesta daremos 3 premios, Mejor disfraz masculino, mejor disfraz femenino y mejor disfraz en pareja –decía un presentador desde un mini escenario mientras le pasaban un sobre- El mejor disfraz femenino es para… Ángela Montenegro –dijo mientras aplaudía y Ángela iba hacia el escenario, le entregaron una especie de condecoración y una sesión de Spa para 2 personas- Ahora el mejor disfraz masculino es Zack Addy –Dijo mientras zack corría hacia el escenario y al subir hizo un paso del rey del pop, ante el cual todos se rieron, su premio fue el mismo diploma que le dieron a Ángela y una VIP card para el mejor bar. de la ciudad- Y ahora la pareja de la noche es … ¡El agente especial Seeley Booth y la Doctora Temperance Brennan! –todos empezaron a aplaudir y un reflector los ilumino, ambo dejaron sus tragos en la barra y empezamos a caminar hacia el escenario, [Si es que existe dios que me libere del tormento de tener que aparecer rubia frente a todo el Jeffersonian, pensó brennan] iban caminando juntos hacia su muerte pública, brennan estaba segura que seria lady brennan o Brennan Gaga y booth seria en el FBI el maquillado con la extravagante, sería el inicio del fin para ambos.

- Esta es la pareja de la noche, es su estilo musical emulando a lady gaga y a Billie Armstrong de Green Day –les pasaron los diplomas, a brennan le pusieron una corona de princesa y a booth una de rey- y además de estos premios se llevan una cena para 2 en un lujoso restaurante en el centro de Washington-Ambos querían morirse de vergüenza- ahora continuemos con la fiesta –ambos bajaron casi corriendo para irse cada uno por su lado pero Ángela no se los permitió-

- Los 2 se quedan, que será de la fiesta sin sus reyes, además ahora viene el primer baile de los reyes

-¿Y? –dijo brennan-

-Qué no pasaron la vergüenza más terrible de sus vidas al subir al escenario para que les pusieran coronas

-Si Ángela lo sabemos- Agregó booth-

- Miren va a empezar, les pedí 2 canciones –dijo divertida arrastrándonos a la pista e hizo una seña y empezó a sonar una música lenta de los años 50-

- Mataré a Ángela –dijo brennan mientras bailaba muy lentito con booth-

-Yo te ayudo – le sonrió booth-

- ¿Le habías contado tu disfraz?, porque esto sin duda es obra de ella – preguntó temperance-

-Si, este año no sabia de que de que disfrazarme y ella me dejo listo hoy y se fue a su casa, seguramente a arreglarte –le dio una vuelta a temperance-

-Cuéntame un secreto –le dijo temperance dejándose llevar por la música y el amor que sentía en ese momento-

-Cuéntame tu mayor deseo –Le dijo booth sintiendo lo mismo que temperance-

-Te mostrare mi mayor sueño –Dijeron al unísono, lo cual los hizo sonrojar, pero en ese instante algo hizo clic en este momento y ambos se acercaron y unieron sus labios en un dulce beso, sus lenguas bailaban juntas, sus labios encajaban perfectamente y el aliento del otro era como una droga que les hacía necesitar más cantidad, cuando sus pulmones reclamaron aire se separaron, se miraron a los ojos (en ese momento empezó a sonar Speechless de lady gaga) y siguieron bailando al ritmo de una canción que se escribía en sus propios pies-

-Te amo –dijo booth-

-Te amo –dijo Brennan-

-Más que a mi propia vida –dijeron al unísono y se fundieron en otro calido beso pero sintieron un flash a través de sus parpados cerrados y de pronto sus oídos se inundaron de aplauso y gritos de varias personas, cuando sus pulmones exigieron Oxígeno miraron hacia el resto y estaba Ángela y hodgins ambos con unas cámaras de fotos y a su alrededor se encontraban todos los demás asistentes a la fiesta aplaudiendo y saltando (Cullen aplaudía y gritaba, al igual que Cam)

-Me lo devuelves mañana –dijo hodgins pasándole las llaves de su auto y después le pegó unas palmaditas en la espalda-

_La mañana Siguiente_

Brennan despertó con mucho sueño pero en un momento sintió unos brazos rodeándole la cintura y una respiración en su nuca, al darse vuelta vio que booth la observaba, ella lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo y darle su beso de los buenos días

-Te amo –dijo booth-

-Te amo- Dijo brennan besándolo-

Fin

Feliz Halloween a todos y a pesar de que es un día de espantos en todo lugar y ocasión

Hay un pequeño gran lugar para el amor.


End file.
